Compared to LCD (liquid crystal display) devices, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices have advantages such as thin, light, wide viewing angle, active light emission, continuous and adjustable light color, and low cost, fast response, low energy consumption, low driving voltage, wide operating temperature range, simple manufacturing process, and high luminous efficiency. OLED is expected to replace LCD and become the next generation of new flat panel display device.
Since electrodes and organic layers in OLED devices are liable to be corroded by water and oxygen, which may result in decreased life of the device, the OLED display panel needs to be packaged. In the prior art, the common packaging methods include chip adhesive packaging, Frit Seal packaging, and Dam and Fill packaging, etc.